halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach
Page locked again, happy now? About time, my fellow administrators, you locked this page. But however, I would like to point out that come August, Bungie has warned us that, that month would feature alot of more new Halo coverage, mostly concerning the Campaign I guess. So whether or not the article would be back to "Registered users only" protection, it's up to you guys. I rather lean towards the "Admins Only" protection, as Halopedia has way too many idiotic 11 year old editors who can't type even the simplest form of correct grammatic English. So no offense here. Because I am sick and tired of these people who cannot do a proper edit, thus prompting this article to "Admins only" protection levels for about countless times, and even long-time non-admin editors like me and other more educated and/or civilized, mature non-admin editors are unfortunately unable to edit because of those morons in our community. Sigh, I wish there would be another protection level in-between "Registered Users only" and "Admins only", which would be Rollback Rights Users only, since we non-admins have proven ourselves worthy of gaining the ability to rollback edits. And Nah, I am too lazy to make a blog about this. :P Dark Neptune 04:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :halo reach,well let's see threre are missle warthog the falcon, spartan threes and some other cool shit halo rech is awsomeCanihazreconz.1 09:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Job Canihazreconz, you just made yourself look like the type of person who lead to the lock, with your crappy grammar, spelling and your posting in the wrong section, plus it's SPARTAN III or Spartan III, not spartan three, dud. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 10:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, it was all EchostreamFanJosh's fault - starting an edit war where he disregarded administration intervention and continued. Apparently, Firefight appearances don't count as game appearances because Firefight isn't part of the campaign. Notice that "game appearances" means "appearances in general". That's also why we had Col. Holland in - he was in the promotional stuff.-- Forerunner 13:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::When will it be unlocked? (If at all) [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 15:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As of now...August 2nd. That is, if the others can learn to control themselves. :::::Thanks for edit conflicting me >.< Yeah, 2 August. Just after 4PM in GMT. Considering that the page's protect log is pretty big and only just got off the protect list when it was re-locked... they're not going to control themselves. We're only keeping the lock-down times low because there's some important Halo: Reach stuff in August. -- Forerunner 15:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The history of Halo: Reach's protection log is terrible. -- To be honest, it was everyone's fault, the Administration, the veteran users, the "normal-ies", and the new editors. Nobody dare pin this on any one person as it seems like none of you could come to an agreement or compromise over the past week concerning these matters. With the "Firefight only" template, that's doing quite a lot of assuming on the people who proposed this tag, though while logical, is baseless as we don't know of their inclusion in the campaign as of yet. Any "firefight only" tag added onto the page will be removed on that base alone until the launch of Halo: Reach has occurred. And if your wondering why this page is locked so much, it's because users with normal access don't take the correct steps to ensure that your younger colleagues who are new to editing aren't making mistakes every single day. The Administration cannot be responsible for every single edit made on this wiki, therefore we rely on seasoned editors such as the ones who've posted above to sort these guys out. This article will remained locked until my colleagues or myself feel as if your capable of being civilized editors and listen to what the Administration has to say on this matter. DO NOT go rogue on this article and assume what your doing is the correct thing to do or at best, assume that you know what the hell your doing. This conversation is over, have a good day ya'll! Rawr, Sources broken Am I the only one who sees a bunch of broken sources on the page right now? -- SFH 00:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :They're not broken. It's an error thst appears on this page every now and then. Tags cease to function. I assume that you also see the infobox cut up, too.-- Forerunner 01:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. So, no worries, then? -- SFH 03:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New level names revealed? The YouTube video "Halo: Reach - names of certains missions revealed" shows an apparent campaign loading screen from ComicCon. The first six levels are listed below: #Training #Winter Contingency #Dark Rain #The Death Before the Victory #Long Night of Solace (the achievement for level 6 must be related to the new scene added onto the campaign trailer which shows a Covensnt ship being fired upon from the ground) #Suspect Behaviour - yes, with a 'U' The remaing levels do not appear, so I guess haven't been unlocked by player 1.-- Forerunner 06:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's more than likely a fake. "CaLL Me ZeNy" is known for his absurdly fake, though quality, game menu videos. Take these names with a virus-laden grain of salt. ::Possible. Could you check the video out? I can't get the HTML on my iPod.-- Forerunner 07:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I found a link - see here. YouTube marks it as a new video, so it could be from ComicCon. Furthermore, the lack of a 'Mission 1' achievement fits in with the level 'Training'. If it is a fake, this guy began making it just after Friday's BWU.-- Forerunner 07:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the future, please supply a proper direct link to the video. Anyway, looking at the video... it's too good to be true. The Youtube video looks too perfect/clean, as if it was taken from a capture-card device. By reading off the comments of the video, one can see that it is indeed fake. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's fake. The menus in the game are different from the placeholder ones at Comic-Con, meaning he can't have gotten the footage there. And even at that, that footage is captured directly from the source. There's no way he could have gotten away with that with the hundreds of people around him. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is an excerpt from BWU 7/16/10, in which Chris Opdahl, Reach's Campaign Design Lead, discusses missions in the game: "That said, here are some of the acronyms that are likely to show up in a lot of people's favorites:: TotS, LNoS, Ex, NA, LW (and another that would give away too much if I acronym-ized the title)." I see Long Night of Solace, but none of the other abbreviations match what the video tells us. Here's another thing, which Forerunner pointed out. Why would Bungie, an American company, spell behavior as "behaviour" - the Commonwealth spelling? Fake!!! --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 16:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Confirmed fake. Third fourth and fifth missions are Nightfall, Tip of the Spear and Long Night of Solace respectively. -- The Storm 59 11:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mission order. Current known mission order: 1. Winter Contingency 2. ???????? 3. Nightfall 4. Tip of the Spear 5. Long Night of Solace This is mainly speculation, but I have a feeling that Winter Contingency is actually "mission two". It seems strange to me to have released information regarding mission 1, 3, 4 and 5 unless spoilers occur in mission two, which I just can't see happening so early in the game. I would guess that Winter Contingency is actually mission two, and that mission one is something small which just puts the player through his paces. Once again, this is just speculation. ---The Storm 59 12:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : And obviously The Fall of Reach will be last, since that is probably what the guy meant by "Giving away too much if he abbreviated it" in a Bungie Weekly update, and really, it's kinda obvious. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 13:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Not neccesarilly. Why wouldn't he give that away; we already know Reach will fall. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 22:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: WC must be the second level because in the description on the page it says to find what blocking communications. This usually occurs when the previous level at the end, there was another problem. The first mission's ending should have someone trying to communicate 'someone' however the signal is being blocked. :::: It is stated in an article (dont have the source right now, but will link asap), that winter contingency is the first mission, and that nightfall is the third. Apparantly something happens in the seccond mission bungie didn't want to reveal yet. Be back in a seccond with a link. :::: Found it! That didn't take long! Game Reactor article; First Look: Halo Reach: ::::"Finally I got to see a small part of a night level. Apparently the third level, as I was first given a glimpse of level one+. Something drastic happens during the second level and Bungie did not want to spoil anything. During the night level I got to see another new feature in Halo: Reach, as you can now pimp your armour." +Level one refers to Winter Contingency. :::: So now we know that we havent seen the seccond mission. --The Storm 59 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC)